The long term objective of this program is to develop and characterize cell lines that are resistant to chemotherapeutic agents derived from primary biopsies of patients with a variety of neoplasms. Cells have been cloned using a new method for soft agar cultivation of human tumor cells ("human tumor stem cell assay"). Attempts have been made to establish these clones as continuous cell lines. Concommitantly, work has begun to develop drug resistant mutants from established tumor cell lines that have maintained their tumor specific characteristics. Cell lines have been derived from patients with T-cell lymphoma and acute myelogenous leukemia. These lines have been extensively characterized and have maintained many of their histochemical, immunological and functional characteristics in vitro. Work is in progress to develop drug resistant sublines from the parental cultures.